


~~Strange Happenings~~SniperxGenderNeutralReader~~

by NoodleShop



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, idk im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleShop/pseuds/NoodleShop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's sleep is disturbed by a silly ghost hunt. They decide to tag along, but it's not what it seems. Sorry for poor writing, I found out I was dyslexic quite recently lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	~~Strange Happenings~~SniperxGenderNeutralReader~~

**Author's Note:**

> I've looked at Sniper so much it doesn't look like a word anymore. I made this at stupid o clock in the morning and it kept going strange on me. Hope I've fixed any issues now I'm awake lmao.

~~Strange Happenings~~SniperxGenderNeutralReader~~

It was late at night and the gang are in their respective dorms. [Name] had just gotten comfy in their dorm, resting their head on the off white pillows and body on the hard bed, thin sheets draped over their [body type]. This place wasn't made to be lived in, just for waiting for the announcers’ voice to wake you and let you fight until ceasefire. Then you go back to those dorms, homes or vans; whichever tickled your fancy. [Name] drifted into sleep, until there was a large clap of thunder, a girlish scream and what sounded like someone running quickly down the hallways.

"Frag it…" they mumbled and climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around them and picking up their [melee weapon] to knock some sense into someone. They didn’t care who, they just wanted to sleep.

Throwing open the door and following the sounds of distress, [Name] quickly found the source. Scout and Demo were under a table and Sniper was trying to coax them out. [Name] tried to fix their bed head, fingers tangling around their [hair length][hair colour] and fixed their blanket to hide the shorts and [team colour] vest. They walked over and sighed loudly, looking to Sniper who looks them up and down. He is wearing a [team colour] t-shirt and a pair of black PJ bottoms.

"Oi don' tell me, ya also on tha bloody ghost chase."

"Ghost chase?" [Name] looks to Sniper, then to the two under the table. They knelt down and gave them a 'tell me now or I’ll beat your face in' stare. 

"EYH! THERE BE A GHOST HAWNTING THESE HWALLS! SCOU' SAW IT! EYH HEARRRD IT!" Blurts Demo.

"Ye-ye-yeah!" Scout stuttered "But don't get me wrong or nofin, I ain’t scared of no ghost!"

[Name] sighed and stood up, looking to Sniper with a deadpan face. "Who ya gunna call" they droned and lifted their [melee weapon]. 

Sniper gave a half smile at that joke, causing a small blush on [name]'s face. Scout shuffled out from under the table and yanked Demo to his feet, clearing his throat and bringing back the attention to the group. Sniper and [Name] quickly turned to look at him.

"Let’s go GHOST HUNTING!" Demo pumped his fist into the air, Scout cheered and jumped. Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"That's alotta talk from two yellow bellied table hiders" he turned on his bare feet and started leading the group. The rest followed suit.

~~~~~~~~

They stalked around the building; long winding empty corridors, a storm raging on outside, lights flickering. Flashes of lighting filled the gaps Snipers flashlight couldn't reach. 

[Name] walked in silence for a while, the eeriness of this making them cringe. [Name] took in a long breath before speaking, "This... is... so... CLICHE! A dark and stormy night, a group of four 'friends'."

They used 'friends' loosely, considering this had disturbed their sleep.

"Wandering about a practically abandoned war base on a ghost hunt with minimal equipment!" [Name] began to list,  
"Strong silent leader, scared little girl… or in this case scout-"

"Hey!" he protested

"-Shut up I’m talking!" [Name] scolded before continuing, "Token character! You know, 'cus Demo is Scottish! I'm the grumpy one with the only weapon, and we have one measly flashlight!" They used their [melee weapon] to point at each one as they spoke. "What’s next?" - They put on a voice - "Let’s split up and look for clues!"

Scout looked at Demo and gasped [Name] immediately regretted saying that and rubbed their temples with annoyance.

"Don’t say it Sc--"

"LET’S SPLIT UP! WE COULD COVER MORE GROUND QUICKLY! And you know I like to be quick 'bout things!" he winked at [Name] before realizing what he said and pausing to think over his mistake.

"Och! Scowt! Ey'll go with yew! The tew non-believers can stick together and get eaten!" Demo laughed and patted Scout's back rather harshly. 

Sniper rolled his eyes and looked to [Name] who gave a silent nod as they both turned on their heel.

As they left, [Name] heard Scout say, "It ain’t relly gunna eat us right?"

Sniper choked out a laugh.

~~~~~~~

Time had passed, but only a few words were exchanged, mostly - "Look out. I can see more loo'ing into a koala's arsehole!" – And - "why are we doin' this?”  
[Name] was thinking of things to say to him, but after some time Sniper sparked up a conversation as if sensing this himself.

"You believe in ghosts?"

"Part of me does, the rest of me just wants to hear Scout scream like a school girl again" [Name] laughed and Sniper smiled his toothy smile.

"That wasn't scout."

Sniper and [Name] had to stop walking as they both erupted into laughter, [Name] doubled over as Sniper patted their back and leaning against a wall as he wiped his eyes. 

[Name] stood up and grinned at him. Sniper looked at them with his steel blue eyes as [Name] stared back, bright [eyecolour] eyes softening. Sniper leaned in, placing his fingers on [Names] cheek. [Name] could feel the scars from his rifle that decorated his rough hands. They inched closer and closer...

"There you arrre!" Demo blurted, causing the two to instantly separate and look at him, quickly organizing themselves.

"We found something! Come quick!" Scout beamed and pulled the other two along, Demo keeping up the rear. They arrive at the dimly lit kitchen, hiding around the corner and pointing.

"Look! It's tha ghost!" Demo whispered.

"Demo... that's not the-" Again, [Name] was cut off by someone screaming. 

No. Not screaming, a war cry. 

The war cry came from behind them, fast getting closer before rushing past them. Roughly, Sniper pulled [Name] out of the way, not letting go. The crew watched as Solider tackled the thing to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU MESMARUS I LIVE HERE NOW AND YOU ARE WELCOME ANY TIME. STOP STEALING THE DAMN COOKIES!"

The two rolled on the floor tussling and shouting at each other, tables flipped and cookies split everywhere. Scout sighed and looked to Demo, who nodded before the two walked off, upset that the ghost was just the Old-Lady-Man-Friend-Enemy-Roommate of Solider. 

This left [Name] still being held by Sniper, who was too caught up in the commotion to notice. [Name] cleared their throat and Sniper let them go, a blush dusting his cheeks. [Name] turned to him and smiled their killer pinball smile.

"I'm going back to bed, I'll yell at those two for waking me tomorrow. Walk me to my room?" They played with their weapon nervously and Sniper smiled.

"Would be rood not to walk back a fellow ghost hunter…" He winked, before they turned to walk back the way they came.

It was mostly a quite walk, but not uncomfortable. It was pleasant, sweet. They soon came up to [Name]'s dorm. [Name] smiled softly as they opened the door.

"See ya tomorrow…"

"Yeah. See ya!" he smiled.

Now it was uncomfortable. They waited for what felt was an eternity, neither speaking. Finally, [Name] opened their mouth to break the silence, but Sniper had pushed their lips together, taking [Name] by surprise- but they soon relaxed. 

The taste of him lingered on their lips, their arms sliding around his back and pulling him close. It was perfect until a large clap of thunder made them jump, causing their teeth to clash into each other. 

Both reared back in pain, stumbling and looking at each other with a smile, before starting to laugh again. Sniper's laugh was intoxicating to [Name], making them grin as they held their arm in embarrassment.

"Here… want me to crash wiv ya? …make ya less scared of the spooky thunder…" He asked slowly. 

[Name] nodded and took his arm. "I'm not scared but I'll take your offer!"

They lead him into their room. Sniper laid on the bed, looking over as [Name] as they set down their [melee weapon] and laid next to him.  
[Name] offered him the blanket, but he declined. "Now, I’m only 'ere till you fall asleep, [Name]. I dun want the others asking questions" He smiled and [Name] nodded, snuggling down into his side as they drifted back off to sleep.

Bonus:  
[Name] woke up during the night to find the bear of a man still there, sleeping and spooning them. They smiled and went back to sleep.


End file.
